


Wishes Sometimes, Unfortunately, Come True

by MrowKitty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Swap, Borderline Personality Disorder, Follows Canon, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Personality Swap, Reversible relationship, Slow Burn, Switching, Tension, akashi is caring, but he is also mischievous, flustered boys, will bump up rating later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowKitty/pseuds/MrowKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata and Akashi find themselves in a rather complicated situation during winter break, and Kuroko's birthday wish may have something to do with it. Akashi seems to think the best way to deal with this issue is by staying at Furihata's house in Tokyo for the duration of break. clearly, nothing wrong can happen in that situation. Basically; body swap AU that follows canon universe. it's a slow burn with lots of fun, awkward tension and situations ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt beta'd, so I apologize for mistakes I may have made that I didn't catch! This story is probably going to be a slow burn, but who knows, I may get impatient with them when writing ;) I will also bump up the rating later once some action actually starts to happen.

It wasn’t until Kuroko’s Birthday Party that Furihata Kouki realized Akashi Seijuro’s personality had done a complete 180. Well, maybe more like took a 90 degree turn? He hadn’t completely lost the intimidating scary vibe he emitted whenever he was in the room (at least to Furihata), but he was no longer trying to stab people with scissors and acted like he ruled everything. He definitely still had control though, even though Rakuzan had lost to Seirin, if he requested the presence of anyone, they would all definitely be there. Kouki really thought after winning the winter cup, he wouldn’t be so frightened by the boy with bright red hair.

“It would be great if we could face each other again.” Akashi said to Furihata, which surprised him. He raised his drink to the brunette to give cheers, so he clinked his cup against Akashi’s, having to hold the bottom of his cup just so his hand didn’t visibly tremble from nerves.

“Y-yes! Definitely!” He replied, shakily.

He was so incredibly wrong, sitting next to this man in such a casual social setting was probably the most nerve wracking thing he’s gone through, next to actually playing against him on the court. Thank god he was sitting down, or his knees might give out from how nervous he was at the moment. He tried his best not to stutter when he was talking to him, but he just couldn’t help it. God, it was so embarrassing… He felt kind of bad too, Akashi was just trying to be polite and have a conversation; he even said he wished to play with him again, but Furihata couldn’t give a proper response without stuttering. Furihata’s reaction towards him made Akashi a little dejected. Akashi’s other self behaved terrifyingly in front of the fellow basketball player, so he understood the hesitant skittish behavior towards him, but it still made Akashi feel slightly hurt. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Akashi attempted small talk with the mousy boy for a while, and Furi really did try his best to talk normally to him… What Akashi doesn’t know, was his overwhelming polite proper self was also really throwing Kouki for a loop. He was being so well mannered and formal compared to when he first met him. He knew Akashi came from a very wealthy family, but clearly they were very classy, too. He wouldn’t have guessed it while he was still the scissors-wielding Akashi.

Furihata wondered what it was like to be in Akashi Seijuro’s shoes. He wished he knew what it was like to be in a league that was so incredibly far from his own and he wished he knew what it was like to have such incredible natural talent, charisma and good looks. He wished a lot of things relating to Akashi Seijuro that night.

Said redhead eventually got distracted by his former Teiko club members which allowed Furihata to slip away and talk to his own team. He got so swept away with the conversation, he didn’t even notice when Akashi left the party later that night. When he did realize the red head was gone, he made a vow to himself that he’d definitely try to have a better conversation with him next time, without stuttering.

 

~.~

 

A week has passed since Kuroko’s birthday Party, and it was now winter Break, thank god. This was the first day Kouki was allowed to sleep in, and he was slightly deterred when his body still naturally woke himself up so early. Normally it would’ve been about time to wake up for school, he just rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. It would have been very easy due to how ridiculously comfortable his bed was this morning, way more comfortable then he was used to, but he didn’t get to do that because of his alarm going off next to him.

Did he forget to turn it off for break? His alarm sounds weird… It doesn’t sound like it normally does. He felt around the bedside table trying to push the snooze button, but he couldn’t find his alarm clock; it wasn’t where it normally would have been. He opened his bleary eyes and tried blinking a couple times, attempting to focus in on where his clock had moved to. When he could finally see the world around him, he tensed up and felt his blood run cold.

This wasn’t his house, he didn’t recognize where he was. This was not his bed, he was wearing new pajamas, and that annoying alarm was not his!! He managed to shut it off, but felt himself panicking, trying to come up with a reason in his mind as to why he was in this strange, elegant looking room. He tried to recall events from last night, he remembered going to bed in his own bed and not doing anything crazy the night before. Was he kidnapped in his sleep?? What the hell was going on??

In his rush to get out of bed, he stumbled and fell on his face. He grunted and noted he _sounded_ differently this morning as well. His cheek stung and he brought a finger up and hissed when he touched a raised wound. He was bleeding, he must have cut his cheek in the fall. He looked around the room and saw a wall mirror, and hurried towards it to assess the damage.

He yelled when he saw the sight in the mirror, but not because of the cut. Was this actually a window?? It had to be, he wasn't looking at his own reflection, but he found he could lift the mirror away from the wall, and you can't do that with windows... It was definitely a mirror, but it was hard to believe because what he saw in the mirror was definitely not his reflection looking back at him. What _was_ looking back at him was the sophisticated Akashi Seijuro, who may not be looking as refined and put together at the moment.

“A-Akashi??” The sound of his voice surprised him, making himself jump. That voice definitely didn’t sound like it belonged to him, it sounded way too much like the red head he was staring back at. Furihata blinked and rubbed his eyes, maybe he was just imagining he looked like Akashi because he was still sleepy and just waking up.

Nope, Akashi was still staring back at him in the mirror. He even had a cut on his cheek like he did. He touched the glass to make sure it wasn’t a window, but the reflections movements were identical to his own. He continued to gape and stare at the reflection, poking the glass and making sudden movements to make sure it was indeed a reflection. He pulled the bangs on his forehead forwards to make sure the hair was red and not brown, and yep, his hair was now red. Was he… in Akashi’s body?

“What the fuck?” the voice that came out of his mouth was definitely not his own. “ _What the FUCK?!_ ” It sounded way too similar to Akashi’s. “What is happening??” He looked at the all too foreign hands attached to his body, they were shaking. His legs gave out and he slumped to the ground, he was close to a panic attack. What the fuck was going on?! He glanced at the mirror and looked at the panicked face of Akashi Seijuro; if he had saw that face on him in any other moment, he might have found it slightly comical.

This situation’s so unbelievable he almost considered it being a dream. Unfortunately, the thing about being awake means you’re completely alert and aware of everything. This was no dream. He knew it wasn’t a dream. It was just way to unbelievable for Furihata to move at the moment. Staying on the ground was the only thing that made sense. He’d just stay here forever because _this couldn’t be real._ He kept glancing up into the mirror to make sure his reflection was still Akashi's, and yup, every time it was still definitely Akashi. The amount of determination he had to stay in denial was impressive.

A good twenty minutes went by of sitting on the ground and just staring at his reflection. He didn’t jump back to reality until a loud ringing in the room sounded. He glanced around and saw a cell phone vibrating on a nightstand next to the bed. He got up slowly and stumbled again when he tried to walk. Ok, he knew he was a clumsy person, but he wasn’t _this_ unbalanced. He didn’t make it to the phone in time. He stared at the missed call number on the screen and realized it was his own number that just tried to call.

Wait a minute. Why would his own number be calling if he was here? Who was calling Akashi’s phone from his own phone? The cell phone was going off again, and this time he decided to pick it up. He held the receiver to his ear listening to nothing. The other end of the line was just as silent as he was being. Normally the brunette, or I guess at the moment the red head, wasn’t so rude and always answered the phone with a greeting, but he was in such denial he felt numb. It was so surreal when he suddenly heard his own voice from the other side after another minute of silence.

“…Hello?” His voice didn’t sound tentative like it normally would when asking a question. It was no doubt his own voice on the other side though. That was definitely weird.

“Hello.” Kouki immediately replied almost emotionlessly. A couple more beats of silence went by.

“Is this… Furihata Kouki?”

“Yes, this is he.”

“Furihata-kun, this is Akashi.” Furihata let out a hum of acknowledgment. “I seem to be in your body. Do you know what’s happening?”

“I’m dead? Yeah, I think I’m dead. I’m definitely dead.” He was saying more to himself then the other side of the line.

“Furihata-kun?” The voice that sounded like himself had a concerned tone to it. He wasn’t really paying too much attention to that though. He looked at his reflection in the mirror that belonged to Akashi, and suddenly being dead was hilarious, so he started to laugh nervously and maniacally. Being deceased was the only logical solution. He kept laughing until he became light headed and blacked out. The phone hit the ground, as well as Furihata.

He fainted.

 

~.~

 

When he came to, he heard himself talking. He kept saying his own name for some reason.

“Furihata Kouki!” He opened his eyes to peer up at his own face looking down at him. He had hoped it was a dream.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t be vulgar.”

“I’m not dead?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m definitely alive, but not in my own body.” Furihata didn’t respond. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Furihata slowly sat up.

“You’re Akashi?” He asked, ignoring Akashi’s question, which he wouldn’t have _dared_ done if he was in his own body, mind you.

“Yes.” He looked slightly irritated, as if he was dealing with a dense child. As he looked at the slight frown on his face, which looked very strange on himself he thought, sense started to return to him. Akashi silently observed him as he waited for Furihata to realize he wasn’t dead. Panic slowly ebbed its way back into his being and he realized he couldn’t continue to stay in denial.

“A-A-Akashi W-What…. What is… happening? Why are you s-so calm?” The voice of Akashi Seijurou’s sounding panicked and on the verge of a breakdown was unsettling to his ears.

“I’m not calm. At all. I have no control over this and I don’t know what’s happening. It took me a while to settle down this morning before I could call you.” He just stared at his face and then rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. It was confusing hearing his own voice in such a mellow formal way. Furihata was really trying to stay calm, but it progressively was becoming more and more difficult to do that. He looked up into brown eyes. He was kneeling in front of him at the moment, and suddenly Fruihata leaned forwards and grabbed his face, which surprised Akashi, but he didn’t move away. Furihata pinched his cheeks and watched as Akashi hissed and swatted his hands away. “What’re you doing?” He was definitely irritated and sounded like he was losing his patience. He didn’t know why he pinched the cheeks of his own body, it just felt like the last possible thing he could do to wake himself up if this really wasn’t reality.

Fuck, what were they going to do?! It’s not like they could just tell everyone they suddenly switched bodies, (that might get them both locked away in a mental institution for a while.) They couldn’t exactly go about their lives like this, either! How would Furihata face his friends and family? Was he going to have to pretend to be Akashi and attempt to live his prestigious life?

Akashi’s irritation turned into concern suddenly.

“Furihata-kun, you need to calm down.”

He didn’t realize he had begun hyperventilating. The panic was elevated, if he wasn’t dead already, he felt like he was definitely going to die. That made him panic even more and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, even though he was clearly breathing i.e. hyperventilation.

“You’re having a panic attack.” Akashi stumbled as he quickly tried to get up. He heard Akashi curse under his breath and he fumbled around his room. He found a bag and handed it to Furihata. “Here, breathe.” He did as he was told. “It’s ok, you’ll be fine. You aren’t going to die. You can’t die from a panic attack.”

“I… can’t… calm…” he felt nauseous. It must have shown, too, because the anxiety increased on his Akashi possessed face. Furihata retched into the bag.

“It’s ok… it’s ok…” Akashi moved next to him and rubbed his back as he continued to freak out and retch. “It’ll pass, don’t worry.” His calmness was reassuring. How he could be so calm in a situation like this really left him flabbergasted.

“S-sorry…” he managed to get out.

“No need to apologize.”

He stayed calm but continued to rub his back until Furihata was once again breathing somewhat normally.

“You’re… very n… nice” He said in between heavy breaths. He heard Akashi chuckle in Furihatas voice.

“Is that so surprising?” He asked almost teasingly. He could have sworn there was a hint of sadness there, too.

He wanted to affirm that it was indeed surprising to him how concerned and caring Akashi seemed in this moment, but chose not to speak. He never really pegged Akashi as the warm, caring type... Instead, he tried to focus on not throwing up again. He let a couple more minutes of silence go by before he found the courage to speak up again.

“Akashi-san… what the hell is going on?” He turned his head to the other.

“I do not have the slightest clue.” He probably should have expected that answer.

“What are we going to do?” he tried instead. This time, Akashi didn’t reply right away. He moved away from Furihata and sat on his bed, rubbing his chin in thought.

“We can’t just put our lives on hold.”

“We can’t…” Furihata agreed.  

“Well, we can’t just disappear, either…”

What..?

“Faking our deaths seems a little extreme as well…”

???

“But faking our deaths may be the only viable option, though.”

He can’t be serious. He can’t be serious, right?! He honestly couldn’t tell if Akashi was serious or not. When his eyes met Furihata’s, he smirked a little.

“I’m joking.” Wow, well, he certainly couldn’t tell. His smirk only grew the longer he starred at Furihata.

“Oh. Ok.” He chuckled a bit, which might’ve been a bit more surprising if Akashi had been in his own body. When he stopped laughing at Furihata’s adorable naivety, his face fell back into a more neutral look.

“Jokes aside, I don’t really know what the best thing to do is. I’m at a complete loss.” Akashi frowned, he managed to make the face of Furihata Kouki scary somehow, which startled himself a bit.

“Do you know any mediums?” He asked. Akashi turned and looked disbelievingly at him, “Y-Yeah, forget I asked that… what am I thinking, that’ssodumbohmygod.”

“It’s not a dumb suggestion considering our situation. Regardless, I still do not know any mediums.”

“We could try google...?”

“I highly doubt any content on google would be trustworthy or reliable on the subject of ‘switching bodies.’”

Yeah, he was probably right. An off topic thought popped into Kouki’s mind.

“I’m supposed to meet up with the team today…” Akashi stared at him for a moment.

“What do you suggest we do?”

“Eh?” He had made that statement to himself, not really expecting Akashi to willingly do anything about it.

“You said you were going to meet your team today. Should I go in your stead?”

“What?! No, that’s not a good idea. I was just thinking I’d have to call someone and say I can’t go.”

“While that tactic might work for a short period of time, that’s not a viable plan in the long run. If you keep skipping and running away, your family and friends will notice.”

“Well, yeah, but they’d also notice if I was acting differently. I’m not sure if your acting skills are as good as your basketball, but the only way you’d be able to trick everyone into thinking you were actually me is if you can act like me. I highly doubt you’d be able to do that…”

“Do you doubt my acting skills?” Akashi almost sounded threatening, and challenging him was something he definitely didn’t want to do.

“A-ah, well, no, um, h-how would you even know how to act like me? You don’t really know me well enough to do something like that… even if I knew you inside and out, I still don’t think I’d be able to trick people into thinking I’m you.”

“Hmm, you’re right. There’s no way you could trick people into thinking you were me…” Furihata tried not to take offense to that… “I don’t think you can stay here. It’s too risky and I can’t have people suspecting something.”

“While that would be nice and all, because frankly, acting like you would be nerve wracking, where am I supposed to go?! It’s not like I can exactly go home!”

“Of course you can, that’s the perfect option. If we both stay at your home during all of this, it would rouse the least amount of suspicion.”

“Uh, maybe on _your_ end, I’m pretty sure my friends and family will notice right away something was up. Also, how did you even get here? Did… did you see my family when you left?” The sudden guilty look on his own face sent a cold wave through his—or, Akashi’s body. Oh god, what did he do?!

“I left without saying anything to them… I’m sorry, they have been calling, but I wasn’t sure how I should respond to them, so I haven’t been picking up…” He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and handed it to Furihata. Shit, there were 13 missed calls and messages. “I also used your money to get here, but don’t worry, I intend to pay you back.”

Furihata opened his phone to assess the damage, noting it was only 10am. His mom seemed more pissed than worried he wasn’t answering; which was definitely scarier. His sister sent a smug message about how much trouble he was in.

“Oh god… Mom’s gonna kill me.” He was about to call his mom when he realized he didn’t sound anything like his normal self. He could probably play it off like it was just because he was somewhere else, or he was having strange reception, or he was getting a cold. “Ano, how long has she been trying to call?”

“Ever since I left, so, a couple of hours I think.”

He rubbed his face, god, he was going to be in so much trouble.

“Would it have been better if I had picked up?”

“Ah, probably not… If I was acting weird, she probably would have thought I was kidnapped or involved in some kind of shifty activities…” He sat the phone down next to him, he decided he’d sort everything out with Akashi before he called.

“Your mother must be concerned?” He still sounded a tad guilty even after knowing his actions were probably the safest route.

“Don’t worry, she’s more angry than worried. It’ll be fine… I should probably call her soon or she may start to worry, though.”

“Are you going to tell her that I’ll, or Akashi Seijuro, will be staying over for the duration of winter break?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, though. They will know something is up.”

“Won’t they suspect ‘something’s up’ either way? It would be better if you were there to correct me and guide me in how to act like yourself. You staying in Kyoto isn’t an option either way. I won’t allow it. You admitted you wouldn’t be able to act like me properly. Also, judging from your mother’s reaction from just being gone a couple of hours, she probably wouldn’t allow you to suddenly spontaneously stay here for the duration of break…”

Now Furihata kind of wanted to try and act like Akashi just to prove the former red head wrong. Who did he think he was, saying he ‘won’t allow it,’ it made Furihata slightly irritated. He probably just had to be really commanding and tell people to kneel a lot, right? Well, he guessed Akashi didn’t really do that anymore… It really would be easier to just have Akashi over at his house until they figured out how to revert this curse.

“Wouldn’t your parents miss you if you were gone for so long? Would they even allow it? Assuming this,” Furihata gestured at the empty space between them, “thing lasts more than a day?”

Akashi let out a harsh laugh. “My father won’t miss me. If I just say it’s for school or club, he won’t pry.”

Yikes, family was a touchy subject, ok, Furihata would try to not bring it up too much.

“Um, ok then, I’ll let her know we’ll be having a guest. I’m not positive how accepting she’ll be considering how mad she sounds. I don’t think you staying at my place would be as bad as trying to trick my team into thinking you’re me.”

“When are you supposed to meet with them today?”

“In 5 hours…” He was just going to have to skip today.

“That gives us some time to practice being each other, at least.” Kouki gave him and apprehensive look.

“Are you seriously thinking about meeting them today?! You can’t act exactly like me in just 5 hours, there’s no way you could pull that off!” He regretted the words almost as instantaneously as he had said them.

“You don’t seem to have much faith in me, Kouki.” The sudden change in formalities and eye color (which was super unnerving seeing on Furihata’s body) made him shut up. “I think this is the perfect opportunity to show you exactly how good I can be at deceiving people when I need to.” Oh wow, oh shit, he never imagined he could be so terrified of his own body, but he was _definitely starting to tremble._ “Give me your phone.” A demand he was _definitely_ not going to disobey when he was _this_ Akashi. He figured he was going to talk on someone from Seirin, not too much damage could be done there, so he handed his phone over.

“Wh-who… are you calling?”

Akashi smiled in a _very_ terrifyingly way.

“Your mother.”

 _SHIT._ Furihata instantly shot up from the floor and made his way towards Akashi on the bed. The moment he got up, Akashi stood up as well.

“NONONONO, Hang up, or—what’re you—stop—give it to me!” He dodged Furihatas advances and tripped him up, making him lose balance. Akashi ankle broke him, causing him to fall on his knees.

“A-ah, hello mom.” Furihata looked up at him in horror. Akashi looked down at his possessed body with a smirk on his face.

“I-I know, I’m so sorry! My phone was on silent, I didn’t realize anyone had been calling!” If it wasn’t for that condescending, annoying smirk on his face, His voice acting really would have made him think he was nervous.

“I’m so sorry mom, I-I’ll make it up to you somehow! I’m really sorry, I left in a hurry because I was late for a meeting with my basketball team! I really forgot I left the phone on silent.” Wow, he really sounded like Furihata, it was extremely uncanny. He heard his mother’s voice on the other line begin to calm down.

“Yeah, it’ll be a while longer. It was a practice match with Rakuzan in Kyoto.” Another beat of silence.

“This evening, I assume.” He wanted to tell him he started to sound too formal to be himself, but kept his mouth shut once Akashi’s mismatched eyes snapped to his. (Did he sense he was about to object or something?!)

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d mind a friend staying over during break. I just found out he’d be alone all break otherwise.” Oh my god, he could just imagine how baffled his mom must be at such a sudden brash question like that. To suddenly ask someone to stay over for 10 days? That was quite a long time to suddenly have an extra body in the house unexpectedly. He wished he could hear what his mom was saying on the other end, but it didn’t sound like she was disagreeing or saying it couldn’t happen. Akashi was agreeing to something, it made him a tad nervous not knowing what they were saying.  

“Oh, hot pot? I can’t wait!” Guess they were having hot pot for dinner (Furihatas favorite) and it sounded like Akashi was genuinely excited himself.

“Ok, love you too.” He ended the call, and his haughty smirk turned into a (scary) grin.

“I think that’s sufficient evidence proving I can fill in as your substitute.” Kouki was about to open his mouth and ask, “what the hell were you thinking?!” but was startled by Akashi cupping his face below him, silencing him, once again. He ran a thumb over the raised wound on his face, making him flinch.

“Hmm, submission doesn’t look so bad on me.”

Furihata was stunned, but couldn’t stop the flush that quickly warmed his whole body. Did… did he really just say that? _Holy shit?! What the fuck??_ Did he just complement himself, or make a suggestive remark to Kouki?? Akashi suddenly withdrew his hand as if Furihata’s skin just burned him, noticing his eyes were both his normal brown color again. He watched as the now brunette moved back and cleared his throat, looking rather embarrassed. He could have sworn he softly said “excuse me,” but wasn’t quite sure due to his prolonged shocked paralysis. 

“I think,” Akashi cleared his throat again, trying to articulate himself, “We should… get ready for a long stay in Tokyo.”


	2. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is eventually eased before arriving in Tokyo (depending on who you are.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone who's been leaving such nice comments and support! (I'm so flattered, honestly!!) 
> 
> Second, I want to apologize for how short this chapter is DX I said I was going to update today, so I wanted to post at least what I had! I usually aim to write my chapters for at least 4k words, so for future reference my updates will most likely be every 2 weeks more or less just so I have more content to post. I could post every Wednesday with what I have, but I really don't like posting unfinished chapters. (This chapter is only half of what I originally planned to post, so it feels very unfinished to me.) 
> 
> Third, this isn't beta'ed, so I again apologize for any missed mistakes!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the love, and enjoy a (literal) train ride full of tension and internal monologue XD

Kouki tried really hard pretending Akashi hadn’t said a rather risqué statement to him while he happened to be below him, on his knees, having his face caressed by said man. He tried really, really hard, but it became really difficult for him to do that when Akashi wasn’t exactly conversing or making the situation any less awkward. Maybe Kouki was just playing it up in his mind, but how in the world could something like that not be interpreted as suggestive and flirtatious? At least he seemed embarrassed and regretful of his other’s actions.

That still didn’t make the train ride back to Tokyo any less awkward.

Luckily, being on the bullet train gave them reason to be silent the whole way back, but the awkward tension was almost tangible it was so thick. Akashi was seated very stiffly, he had perfect posture and kept his hands in his lap as he starred out the window at the passing scenery. He hadn’t once looked over at Furihata because if he did, he was sure he’d become flustered again, and Akashi really would have rather prevent such a scenario.

An announcement overhead said their upcoming destination was still an hour away. Kouki gripped the handle of the unfamiliar bag he was holding tighter because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to endure another hour of this awkward tension. The bag held toiletries and clothing Akashi had packed (because it’s not like he knew where any of Akashi's stuff was) for Kouki to wear while they both stayed at his house.

He was exhausted and it wasn’t even 1 o’clock yet. He was so emotionally drained he was suddenly glad it wasn’t him who’d have to go practice with his basketball team. He still didn’t understand why Akashi insisted on going in his place, it would make life a lot easier if he just called a teammate and said he was too sick to participate, it was only one missed practice, but whatever. He just hoped Akashi wouldn’t completely butcher his acting and make everyone suspicious and weary of him. He closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on, the bright light in the train wasn’t making it any better so he just kept them closed. He decided he wasn’t going to think about it for the hour of travel time they had left, let his mind rest and try to get rid of the annoying headache. He’d have to ask if headaches and migraines were a common thing for Akashi’s body once they were no longer on the train…for now, he’d just try to get his racing mind to rest.

 

Minutes later, Akashi felt a startling weight settle on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. He was surprised to find Furihata leaning on him, but less so when he saw he was asleep. He watched his body slowly breathing in and out and wasn’t sure what was more staggering; the fact that he was watching his own body sleeping, or that inside his body was the very same brunette that used to tremble by being In the same vicinity as him. Before this whole incident, he couldn’t even hold a conversation with Furihata without the brunette speaking nearly incoherently or nervously. It made him smile a little knowing just how unguarded he was being with the very person that used to make him so anxious.

Although, he was sure Furihata didn’t mean to fall asleep on him. Which he didn’t, he honestly just wanted to rest his mind. Nonetheless, Akashi wasn’t all too surprised the current redhead fell asleep, today’s events were indeed exhausting—and that’s putting it lightly. He continued to let the other boy slumber on his shoulder, it wasn’t like it was hurting anything. He only hoped he was comfortable and wouldn’t develop a kink in his neck.

He also hoped it wouldn’t make anything anymore awkward when he awoke… It’ll probably be fine. Akashi decided Furihata would need all the energy he could get if he was going to help him get through the meet up with his team today. He had a feeling it was going to stress the poor boy out more than necessary, but Akashi’s curiosity got to the better of him. Akashi was aware he was being slightly selfish, but it’s not as if his excuses to meet his team in his place were a lie. It really _would_ become problematic if he was absent and people got too curious or suspicious and started prying. The less unnecessary attention in these circumstances, the better.

However, if he couldn’t trick his team into thinking he really was Furihata Kouki, unnecessary attention would be upon them. This was very unlike Akashi, taking a risk like this; he knew it too, he was being so unthinkingly daring.

This was slightly a bit unfair to Furihata, but he was sure they’d get through. Probably. His other self was pretty good at acting and deceiving people, but unfortunately, his current self wasn’t that skilled as an actor. The other was simply way too overwhelming and intense for the task though, Furihata definitely wasn’t an intense overwhelming presence. He was fairly confident he could convince the Seirin team he was their number 12 player; he wouldn’t have suggested this if he thought he’d ruin the brunette’s reputation.

What if Furihata’s team notices the smallest changes in his personality, though? He was starting to feel a bit guilty… maybe they really should just skip this practice. It wouldn’t be fair to Furihata if he messed up by accident. Akashi hasn’t felt this uncomfortable and uncertain about a situation in quite a while, outside of recent events in basketball. He was just so unsure about what the best route to take is. Even the current Akashi was rarely not in control of a situation, or he at least had some sort of insight as to how a situation would turn out… but this current predicament, he was completely and utterly clueless.

It was in situations like these Akashi was most vulnerable and he could feel himself slipping. This wasn’t like what happened when they were in middle school, his other self was also just as clueless as him. He wasn’t trying to take over and had no desire to be in control of this fiasco. He was thankful and comforted to know the other wasn’t trying to gain control whenever he was in a state of vulnerability. Even though he could probably take over at any point if he wanted, Akashi probably wouldn’t fight it… unless his other pulled something like what he did with Furihata-kun earlier.

That had been _mortifying_ , what in the world was he even _thinking_? Akashi felt his face flush remembering how he said _submission looked good on him_ , he tried so hard to forget. He flushed even further when he felt the other chuckle in the back of his consciousness.

Unbelievable. This was so embarrassing. Thank god Furihata-kun wasn’t awake to witness his humiliation. He almost wanted to hit himself just to spite the other because it would hurt him too… but he wouldn’t be so crass to knowingly hurt someone else’s body. Akashi sighed and ran a hand down his (Furihata’s) face, trying not to disturb the slumbering boy. Despite his frustrations, he almost wanted to take the cowardly way out of this and just throw control over to the younger consciousness and have him deal with this.

Almost.

He hated feeling like this… it was such an awful feeling; this uncertainty, and dare he say fear? It makes him feel so terrible—so small and _useless_. He kept trying to tell himself that there was nothing they can really do in this situation to fix it or make it better, He even felt the other Akashi attempt to comfort him. That was a new. Definitely not unwelcomed, but new and unfamiliar. He was so used to being shoved away and being kept from control. He’s changed since Seirin managed to defeat him. The new cooperative friendliness they both shared was very nice (even if they didn’t always agree with each other.)

When the train was finally about to arrive at their stop, Akashi decided to wake Furihata up. He shook his shoulders lightly in attempt to rouse him.

“Furihata-kun, we’ve almost come to our stop.” He said softly, so not to startle him. He hummed and nuzzled into his shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. He was slightly embarrassed at the boy’s physical contact, but chuckled at how persistent he was to stay asleep. Akashi decided to poke at his face until he woke up. He scrunched up his face at the poking and prodding, suddenly grabbing the hand that was waking him from his nap.

“Shtap pokin’…”

_He’s quite cute._

That thought hadn’t been his own. He found it strange that he didn’t disagree… it was also strange due to the fact the boy had been in his own body, practically drooling on him. (not exactly the most flattering sight.)

“You need to get up, Furihata-kun. We’re almost at the station.”

Akashi watched as Furihata blinked awake, He drowsily looked around before he lifted his head off of Akashi’s shoulder and looked directly into Akashi’s currently caramel colored eyes. He looked confused, but he visibly saw the recognition form on his face as his eyes began to grow wide.

“A-Akashi!! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, I’m so sorry!” He wiped the drool off of his mouth with his free hand, he quickly glanced at Akashi’s shoulder to make sure he hadn’t drooled on his shirt. Luckily, he only drooled on himself… which was still extremely embarrassing, and to make it worse he had been in public.

“It’s fine Furhata-kun, if I had minded I would have woken you up.” He tried to reassure the other boy, but he looked nonplused. Akashi felt kind of bad he found this a tad amusing… “I only woke you because we’re nearly there.” Furihata looked up at the screen with the ETA and noted it had indeed been an hour since he fell asleep. He tried to bring his other hand currently holding onto Akashi’s up to rub his eyes, but found he couldn’t. He must have been unaware when he grabbed his hand earlier. The baffled, shocked face he made at their intertwined hands was priceless. He found it too entertaining to be abashed about it himself.

Furihata suddenly resembled a tomato he was so red. He slowly let go of his hand and shyly looked at Akashi again, Kouki wasn’t sure what to do when he was met with a smirk. He shifted his gaze to his lap and tried not to blush even harder.

“S-sorry…” This time, Akashi couldn’t hold back his chuckle, which resulted to Furihata pouting. It seemed to be very easy to tease the other teenager, he tried not to let his mind linger on that fact too much so he wouldn't accidentally let out more of his sadistic side. He wasn’t so sure Furihata-kun was ready for that side of Akashi. He’d at least try to become friendlier with him before he started mercilessly teasing Furhata.

That said, Akashi _might_ have lied about how long Kouki had been holding his hand for, just to see how he’d react. Thinking they’d been holding hands for nearly an hour resulted in Furihata being a completely flustered mess until they got off the train.

This winter break was definitely going to be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My condolences, Furihata. I wish you luck. 
> 
> You'll need it for next chapter! Mwa ha ha, let's hope he can act... (he can't.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
